Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Soundtracks
Brave Sounds 1 is the first soundtrack from Kyoryuger with music composed by Toshihiko Sahashi. 'Track Listing' #Vamola! Kyoryuger (Short Size) # # # # # # # # # # #Tatakae! Kyoryuger (Short Size) # # #KYORYUZIN (Short Size) # # #Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger (TV Size 1) # # # # # # # # #Vamola! Kyoryuger (Instrumental Short Size) # # # # #Kyoryu Gold! Iza!! (Short Size) # # # #Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger (TV Size 2) Movie Song Album: Gaburincho of Music 'Track Listing' #Vamola! Kyoryuger (Samba Mix) #Dino Soul # # # # #GABURINCHO OF MUSIC! Brave Sounds 2: Song Carnival 'Track Listing' # # # # #KYORYUZIN # # # #Solid Bullet # # # # # # # # # Brave Sounds 3: Kyoryu Beat 'Track Listing' #Vamola! Kyoryuger (TV Size with Narration 2) # # # # # # # # # #Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger (TV Size 3) #Dino Soul (Movie Version) # #Kamitsuki Brave (Movie Version) # # #Senritsu to Senritsu ~D no Thema~ (Movie Version) # #Kokoro no Sukima World (Movie Version) # # #Vamola! Kyoryuger (Samba Mix - Movie Version) # # # #GABURINCHO OF MUSIC! (Movie Version) Character Song Album 'Track Listing' # # # # # #Solid Bullet # # # # # # # # # #GABURINCHO OF MUSIC! Brave Sounds 4 & 5: Gigant Album 'Track Listing' Disc 1 #Vamola! Kyoryuger (Instrumental) # # # #Ale Ale! Kyoryuger (Instrumental) # #KYORYUZIN (Instrumental) # # # #Kyoryu Gold! Iza!! (Instrumental) # #When Deboth ruled the earth # # # # #Yūki Bakuretsu (Instrumental) # # # Disc 2 #Tatakae! Kyoryuger (Instrumental) # # #Yorokobi no Uta (Instrumental) # # #Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger (Instrumental) # # #Kamitsuki Brave (Instrumental) # # # # # #Vamola! Kyoryuger (Action Edit) # #Hōkō! Bragigas (Instrumental) # #Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger (TV Size 4) # Kyoryuger VS Go-Busters Original Soundtrack 'Track Listing' #Vamola! Kyoryuger (TV Size) # #New Mission # # # # #Shijō Saikyō no Brave (Movie Version) # # # # #High age Heroes # # # #Next Mission start! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Vamola! Kyoryuger Dino Hope Ver. (Movie Version) # # # #Busters Ready Go! (TV Size) # # # # #KA・MI・TSU・KE # # # # # # #Minna de Carnival (Movie Version) # #Bonus Track: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger (TV Size) #Bonus Track: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (TV Size) Complete Song Collection: Brave Finish 'Track Listing' Disc 1 # # #KYORYUZIN # # #Solid Bullet # # #Vamola! Kyoryuger (Samba Mix) #Dino Soul # # # # #GABURINCHO OF MUSIC! # # # # Disc 2 # # # # #Dino Soul (Ancient Version - Kyoryuger Cast Version) # # # #Vamola! Kyoryuger (Dino Hope Version) #KA・MI・TSU・KE # # # # # #Vamola! Kyoryuger (Candelira Version) # # Mini Albums * **Released March 27, 2013. **Features theme songs from Engine Sentai Go-Onger to Kyoryuger. * **Released April 24, 2013. * **Released June 26, 2013. COCX-37901.jpg|COCX-37901 COCX-37961.jpg|COCX-37961 COCX-38068.jpg|COCX-38068 Singles * **Released March 13, 2013. **The CD was bundled with a Stegotchi Zyudenchi and a Kyoryuger-themed height meter. * **Released March 13, 2013. * **Released June 12, 2013 **Available only on digital platforms. * **Released July 31, 2013 Koro-chan Packs * **Released March 27, 2013. * **Released April 24, 2013. * **Released June 26, 2013. DVD * **Released June 26, 2013. **Features the theme songs from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, and Kyoryuger. External Links Nippon Columbia's Official Kyoryuger Site Category:Soundtrack